Bella, Ruler of Vampires
by CasperRains
Summary: It is many years after the Cullens leave. Bella is now a ruler of the vampire race. A couple things. The Cullens don't know. Bella has rare powers. And, oh yeah, Rosalie and Emmett come to Volterra, and Bella goes home with them to the rest of the Cullens; to set them up for a case. Will Bella grow over her hate for the Cullens? And what awaits at the Cullens house?
1. Chapter 1

SM owns Twilight, yo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lifted my head to the sound of my brother Marcus.

"Sister, there is a couple here to see you," he said.

"Very well," I replied, "Send them in."

I crossed my legs as Marcus went to fetch the next case. I was sitting in the throne room, sparingly using my time. I was sorting through cases as usual. This is what Volturi life consisted of these days. I have been here for thirty years; yet have not been in one war.I am considered too valuable; as one of the three leaders of the vampire race; I have to agree. So I sit here and sit here. Day after day.

I'm brought out of my musings by Marcus' footsteps, and two trailing cautiously, eagerly, behind him.

The door opens and my eyes go wide.

There before me are Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. I stifle my gasp and my red eyes go wide. I couldn't help that much. How dare they.

They approach my throne and I stand up, them before me. Marcus resumes his place in his throne next to mine. I stand up swiftly at vampire speed. I forget that I must remain professional.

"Speak." I say diligently.

"I am Emmett and this is;" Emmett starts to speak.

"I know who you are! What do you come for?" I grit out.

The blonde looks at me with laced venom, for speaking to her mate that way. The protectiveness of a mate. I feel a splash of hatred.

"Listen, girl, we need your help!" She glares at me.

I glare and stalk forward, looking at them from under the hood of my black cloak. I look up, "You know nothing, you insolent girl." I spit.

"And you say this why?" SHE inquires.

I ponder for a moment, then laugh. Her face turns sour. I then stand up straighter, my clothes pristine and wrinkle-free.

I look up and pull down my hood. I hear a gasp from both, and I laugh.

"Bella!?" Emmett yells.

"Yes, it's I, Bella. The one you left. Yadda, yadda, yadda. What do you want? You Cullens are wasting my time!" I look at one of my nails and stare at them questionably.

Rosalie steps forward and my guards hiss. I hold a hand up to silence them.

"We hear of your many gifts, fire breathing, shield, and.. the ability to bring a vampire couple federalization."

"Ha! You leave me, then expect me to give you a baby?" I inquire. Silence follows my sentence.

"Please! Bella, we loved you," Emmett pleas.

"Not enough!" I screamed. My brothers could tell I was getting agitated. They all knew my past.

"Sister," Marcus speaks up, "Perhaps you go with these Cullens, observe their life. And if by chance you think they deserve a baby…"

I look at him like he's crazy. Emmett's eyes light up.

I'm stuck. I want to get out of the castle. But. With Cullens?

Silence stretches on.

"Fine." I say.

And I start my way to my room, to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the plane, next to an elderly man; Emmett and Rosalie in front of me. Joking around as usual was Emmett. You know, with this man snoring practically on my shoulder and the lovey couple in front of me; it's getting hard not to snap-or crack- someone's neck. Really hard. But I have to honor Marcus' word on this and play nice. Well, try to play nice. No promises. I have to stay there for a month. I can promise I will lose my temper. The matter is when.

"Bellsy!" Emmett turned his head to my form, almost all the way turned around. His golden eyes tried to melt my icy red ones. Try harder.

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked casually.

"You eat humans," He looks at the sleeping man next to me and whispered to his sleeping form, "She eats humaaaaaans!" Rosalie stifled a groan at his antics and turned him back around.

For once, I thanked her in my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car sped down the highway from Cleveland, towards Plymouth. Ohio. Not much better then Forks

"You'd better warn them on my arrival." I said in a jerking motion towards Rosalie's phone.

"Yes, of course." Rosalie said. No malice in her voice. She took out her phone and speed dialed Carlisle's number.

"Rose?" Came out of the other end. I held my breath. I never could bring myself to be mad at my once father, Carlisle. My breath hitched at Emmett looked at me in concern. I waved him off silently with a nod of my head. No weakness.

"You know how we went to the Volturi, in want of a baby?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, are you okay? What happened?" Carlisle sounded panicked for his children. One of which, I am not. I stoned myself up and I could feel my eyes harden in resolve. No weakness.

"We're fine, dad. But they neither denied nor accepted us," she said, "Uh, one of the members… are going to come observe us and the environment. To see if it's suitable for a child. I'm just letting you know ahead of time."

"That's great; I'll ask Esme to set up a room for our guest!" You could hear the smile in his voice. Too bad he won't be too happy once I get there. Since they left me over a paper cut.

"Okay, dad. And," her voice got lower, "Make sure everyone is home. We'll be there in about twenty minutes. Love you, bye."

"Bye, Rose."

The phone clicked shut. I wondered why she didn't warn them that it was me on the way to their house.

Honestly, I didn't know what to think. I am about to see Edward again. The thought doesn't bother me; I have questions. But I am extremely mad. I sopped up about five years ago that Edward left for my safety. It doesn't mad me any less angry though.

I watch the buildings get further apart, and the trees and fields become more apparent as we get closer to outside of Plymouth.

We reach a long drive, how ironic, and we start up to the house. I pull my hood up, and hold the V necklace on my neck. Volturi. My family. Where I belong. Why am I here? Oh, yeah. Never mind. Marcus. Damn you.

"I'll tell them." I say quietly. Both of them look at each other and nod. This is something I need to do. Even though I despise most of this family.

The car stops. The house is a two floor, wooden cabin. There is a porch. It looks like a house for a big family. A big, human family. If only. I scoff to myself.

I open my door and Rosalie and Emmett get out. I follow them up the steps of the porch. Rosalie puts her hand on the door handle, musters up the nerve, and opens it. My hood is up. I look under it.

I can't do this. I can't. I look under my hood again and see the Cullens seated in various places in the giant room; coupled up.

Jasper and Alice.

Carlisle and Esme.

Rosalie and Emmett.

And.

Edward and a leggy blonde.

Is this is real reason he left me? I'm prettier than her. I scoff inside my head. She has golden eyes, blonde hair, a pointy nose. She's pretty by human standards. Beautiful of course, like all vampires. But she is nothing compared to me.

I remember who I am. Where I come from. I am beautiful. I am confident. I am Isabella. Vampire queen. I stand up straighter. This is not going to hurt me.

I lift my head.

I hear five gasps.

I smirk.

"Did you miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was silent at first. Then I heard a shout.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled, shocked. "How come I didn't see this?" She zoned out like she was searching for something. "I can't see your future at all!"

I chuckled. "I'm a shield; I can block any power, physical and mental."

I looked around the room.

Esme looked like she was about to cry, she was seated on the red loveseat with Carlisle. Alice was bounding with excitement, being held back by a very cautious looking Jasper. I noticed all of Jasper's scars.

"My, my, Major. Didn't know you had that many scars." I stated.

Jasper stood up straighter.

"Bella, nice to see you." He said with no emotion.

"I would say the same. But. It's not nice to see any of you." I smirked at the hurt expressions. "Well, except my mother." I looked at Esme and opened my arms for a hug.

Esme hurled herself forward despite a warning from Jasper. Into my arms, she hugged me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I never meant to leave. I didn't want to go, they outvoted Alice and I." Esme cried. I patted her back and she went back to sit with her husband.

"So Emmett was gripped too tightly by the balls to want to stay with his sister?" I inquired, "How cute."

Alice stifled her laughter.

"HEY!" Emmett shouted.

Rosalie smacked him upside the head, "You know that's how it went." She said. Emmett nodded mutely.

I looked at Edward and his tramp.

"So, I see you found a downgrade. Pity." I smirked.

All eyes turned to me. I didn't advert my eyes. I stared at Edward.

"Go Bella!" Emmett said.

The blonde stood up and marched her way to me.

"I don't know, like, who you think you, like, are. But my name is Anna." She sounded like a five year old. At least I have patience with children. I loved children. Her though? Not at all. Remind me when I'm back at the castle to schedule a Ball to announce my ruling. I'm sick of telling people who I am.

"Me? I am Isabella Volturi. Queen of the vampire race, child. I have enough power to kill you now without being questioned." I smiled politely.

"Whatever, bitch. You aren't the queen."

Hold up. This 'girl' is tripping. How dare she. I'm about to let out my inner gangster and how you say, 'pop this girl'.

"Were you changed recently? How naive you are. I thought you had taste Edward. Anywho. Esme, will you please show me to my room? I would like to get settled in." I smiled.

"Of course, dear."

I grabbed my bags at vampire speed and followed her up the stairs and to the right.

She opened the door and smiled, "I hope it's to your liking, Bella," she whispered to me, "I really have missed you. My heart was not the same. Please give them a chance." I made my mouth into a firm line and nodded politely.

I shut the door and plopped down on the bed, listening to the conversation below me.

"How could you just let her insult Anna?" Edward demanded of Carlisle.

"Edward. I think you've forgotten who the leader of our family is. Obviously she is hurting. Plus…" Carlisle leads off.

"Plus what?" Edward said.

Rosalie butted in, "PLUS NONE OF US LIKE ANNA! That's what. You just keep her around for a little fuck and that's it."

"HEY!" Anna whined. Edward huffed.

"Come on Anna, we are leaving," Edward looked at Carlisle,  
"WE will be back next week. I am hoping that thing will be gone by then."

I scoffed and called down. "Eddie boy, I'll be here for a whole MONTH!" I laughed evilly.

The last thing I heard was the slamming of the door and two footsteps running away.


End file.
